Juvia Lockser
|image= |name=Lluvia Loxar |kanji=ジュビア・ロクサー |romanji=''Jubia Rokusā'' |birthday=Unknown |age=17 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Dark Blue |hair=Blue |blood type= |unusual features=Water Body Transformation |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Phantom Lord Guild |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Element 4 |partner=Gray Fullbuster |previous partner=Gajeel Redfox (Off and On partner) |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Stalking Gray |relatives= |education= |magic=Water |alias=Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep |manga debut=Chapter 48 |anime debut=Episode 21 |japanese voice=Mai Nakahara |english voice= }} Juvia Loxar is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, where she was one of the Element 4. She's one of the newest members, and an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. History Juvia made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group: Element 4. As a child, she was constantly shunned because of the rain that accompanied her. Juvia falls in love with Gray Fullbuster, and due to a misunderstanding, viewed Lucy Heartfilia as her rival in love. Lately, she and Lucy have become friends and apparently Juvia buried her grudge against Lucy. Not much is known about Juvia's history, only that she was very unhappy due to boys not liking her because of her rain magic. When she joins Fairy Tail, she moves into Fairy Hills and has, as Lucy put it, the most normal room. Personality When first introduced, she displayed an emotionless face and seemed more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom lord Guild. After she meets Gray, she quickly blushes and started to act more like a school girl. She at first hated Lucy, due to a misunderstanding where she thought Lucy was Gray's girlfriend. However, they manage to become friends when they fought together and seems to have forgotten the grudge. After leaving Phantom Lord and joining fairy tail she quickly loved the warm atmosphere and for being closer to Gray. She is often seen next to Gray when ever they have free time and she tries whatever she can to impress him. Her relationship with Fairy Tail, seems to be the fairly normal. Out of the S rank mages of Fairy Tail, she isn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and tends to have a good relationship with the other major female members. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and during the phantom lord arc, would often say drip, drop due to the rain she brought with her. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Juvia was sent by the guild master, Jose Porla, along with Sol, to capture Lucy and bring her back to Jose safely. Later, when Phantom Lord attacked again, Gray ran into her while trying to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. She instantly feels an attraction to Gray and decides to capture him for herself. In the process of using her "Water Lock", she accidentally opens Gray's wound from Lyon Bastia which in turn shocks her. After he escapes using his Ice Make, Juvia starts to believe the connection of love is true since she uses water and he uses ice. She asks Gray to leave while he can but Gray instead stays declaring that he'll defend his comrade Lucy even if it means his death. Juvia, of course, takes this the wrong way, even thinking Gray said other things instead, and believes Lucy is a her rival for Gray and she declares that she'll never forgive Lucy causing her water magic to boil. During the battle, Gray attempts to freeze her boiling water and as he does he accidentally grabs her breast. She becomes surprised when he freaks out about it. She then tries to win Gray over but he makes a remark about the rain around her and she freaks out, remembering her past problems with boys because of her rain. He then defeats her and stops her rain; finally seeing the clear sky, she calls it beautiful. She then passes out as Gray asked if she "Wants to go another round with him". As Gray helps rebuild the guild, she starts to spy on him and leaves him lunches. Tower of Heaven arc After their fight, her deep infatuation with Gray continues; secretly following him wherever he goes. She mentions to Gray that she is now an independent mage once more, and she wishes to be a member of Fairy Tail. She is willing to do anything for Gray and protects him when Simon attacks them at the casino during the Tower of Heaven arc, protecting Gray by hiding him within her watery body. She also joins Team Natsu in order to help Gray save Erza Scarlet. During their search, she and Lucy are attack by Vidaldus Taka of the Trinity Raven where Juvia becomes his unwilling slave due to his Rock of Succubus magic, which forces her to attack Lucy as a result. However Juvia's real consciousness manages to reach out to Lucy describing her past pain due to her uncontrolled magic at the time. Lucy however stands up for her, to which both becomes friends and performs a magic called Unison Raid gaining them victory. After completing the mission, she is invited to join Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail with the Master's full blessing, making her the sixth S-Class mage in Fairy Tail. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well. During Laxus Dreyar's take over, Juvia is one of the eight girls competing for the "Miss Fairy Tail" title, however Evergreen turned her, along with the other seven contestants, into stone while inside the guild building. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze. She and Cana Alberona later meet Fried Justine and get trapped in his enchantment, and can't escape unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Juvia did not want to hurt Cana so she headed to the Lachryma by herself where she got struck by its lightning which ultimately released them from his enchantment. When Cana asked her why she did it, she said "Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!". Cana cried that Juvia was always already a mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness. After Fried's defeat she was carried by Elfman. As the Guild healed, Juvia was happy that she was going to see the parade but Cana told her that she was going to take part in it. During the parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen creating a castle of ice while water iced mist was used for atmosphere. Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded the third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She is next seen in the meeting about the dark guild talking about The Balam Alliance along with the others members of Fairy Tail. Though she doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel. Edoras arc Upon Gray's return she wears a slightly different outfit and openly states her worries and cried so much that she nearly drowns three people including Gray. When the party started she asked Gray if he did anything unfaithful, and sat next to him to pour his drinks while Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan marveled at their budding relationship. When news of Gildarts Clive's return reaches Fairy Tail she has no idea about what the excitement is about but Gray helps her understand. As Anima made the rain fall over Magnolia, Juvia made it a point to say she had nothing to do with it. Currently, she and other members of Fairy Tail are locked in a giant Lachryma crystal and might will become a source of magical power for people of Edoras. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Juvia is a user of water magic, her magic seems to pertain to water as she is able to control rain and other large bodies of water. In addition, her body has the ability to turn into water, leaving her intact and able to reform herself after taking damage. When she becomes angry she gains the ability to control hot water. *'Water Lock (ウォーターロック ''Wōtā Rokku):' Juvia creates a large ball of water, that can be used to attack and to trap her opponent, because her spell is made out of water it can be reformed if broken. *'Water Slicer (ウォータースライサー Wōtā Suraisā):' Blades of water come out of Juvia's body and slash her opponent *'Sierra:' When Juvia is in a state of rage, her water body turns into boiling water. She then can rush at her opponents, surround them in hot water, and burn them. *'Water Cane (ウォーターカーネ Wōtā Kāne):' Juvia's body creates canes made of water to strike her opponent *'Water Jigsaw (ウォータージグソー Wōtā Jigusō):' Juvia transforms into a swirling tornado of water that can slice her opponents like a saw 'Unison Raid: During the Tower of Paradise arc, Juvia gains the rare ability to Unison Raid with Lucy. Apparently, this gives two magic users the ability to share magic which increases the power of the two for a short period of time. Seal.jpg|Juvia's magic seal lock.JPG|Water Lock slicer.JPG|Water Slicer Vlcsnap-2010-04-13-09h39m24s27_cr.png|Juvia's Full Water Body Transformation boiling.JPG|Juvia's Boiling Water Magic More pictures you can find in the Bonus Gallery Major Battles *with Sol VS Lucy Heartfilia = '''WON *VS Gray Fullbuster = LOST *with Gray Fullbuster VS Simon = UNDETERMINED *with Lucy Heartfila VS Vidaldus Taka = WON *with Cana Alberona VS Fried Justine = LOST Trivia * She and Gajeel are the only Phantom Lord members to be shown after the Phantom Guild arc (aside from Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Omake). * The Spanish word "Lluvia", which is pronounced like her name, means rain. * Currently, Juvia is the third most popular girl in the series * In her fight against Gray in the Phantom Lord arc in a flash back she remembered an ex-boyfriend breaking up with her, that man was Bora the fake salamander from chapter one. * She seems to refer to herself in third person. It is usual for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own name. This is seen as "cute". This, when contrasted with her initial, more somber appearance is likely done for humorous effect. * In the anime, a mage told Gray that he would have a meeting with a woman of water. * Juvia's Fairy Tail tattoo is above her left thigh ( see colorization ) * Juvia was possibly the strongest girl in Phantom Lord, as only Gajeel and Master Jose are above the Element 4 (based on the Phantom's ranking of power). Also she claimed that her and Aria were not to be taken lightly so that could mean that she is the second strongest Element 4 member. * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Juvia is that it's a warm place. Her future wish, in her words, is to be Gray-sama's bride. Has a good relationship with Gajeel. The hardest job she has ever taken, as describe by her, is that as long as I am working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult. *The doll she wears around her neck in the Phantom Guild arc is a Teru Teru Bozu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather. *She has her Fairy Tail mark where Mirajen has it Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains